


Happiest Place on Earth

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kid Fic, Living Together, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Travel, Vacation, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry springs a trip to what he hears is the happiest place on Earth as a surprise for Teddy’s birthday, much to Teddy’s delight. Draco reluctantly enjoys himself, silly matching shirts and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** family fluff, Disney parks
> 
>  **Epilogue compliant?** No
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to amorette for looking this over for me!
> 
> Written for [PROMPT 3](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/14832.html) for [hd_familyfest](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/14832.html)

Early morning sunlight was shining in through the window as Draco helped Teddy pour himself a cup of juice. Draco shuffled over to the stove to start the kettle while Harry got out the things he would need to cook a fry up, like he did every Sunday. Their weekend morning routine was Harry’s favourite part of the day.

As he got their breakfast started, Draco sat down at the table with Teddy trailing behind him.

“What will we do for my birthday, Harry?” Teddy asked curiously. Harry looked over his shoulder and watched Teddy climbing gracelessly into Draco’s lap. He turned back to the frying pan to hide his smile.

“Is your birthday soon?” Harry asked slowly, teasing his godson. Teddy let out an indignant noise and Harry laughed. He turned back to the table and served up their food. Draco passed him a cup of tea with a lazy smile. “Was it your birthday last year?”

“Harry!” Teddy cried out. Draco steadied him on his lap to keep him from falling when Teddy leaned too far towards Harry. “It’s my birthday _every year_.”

“Oh yeah? Is that how they work, then? Huh,” Harry said thoughtfully, like he’d just learned a great secret, as he tucked into his breakfast. He shared a look with Draco when Teddy heaved a great sigh. He was already learning to be quite dramatic from Draco.

“Draco promised me that birthdays always mean you get to do something special,” Teddy explained with wild gestures of his small hands. Harry couldn’t believe he was turning six already, it seemed like only yesterday he was teaching him how to walk.

“Something special, you say?” Harry asked, playing along. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at the secret he was keeping. Even Draco didn’t know what he had planned. He’d taken care keeping the secret plan from both of them. Teddy nodded emphatically, looking relieved that Harry was catching on.

“ _Yes_ , Draco said that when _he_ was a little kid he got to do something special for every single one of his birthdays. That’s a lot, he’s old,” Teddy said. He yelped when Draco pinched him playfully.

“Watch your tongue, little sprog. I’m the same age as Harry,” Draco chided in mock annoyance.

“Harry’s old, too!” Teddy said and Draco laughed, appeased at the turned table.

“That’s right, Harry’s old. Very old,” Draco agreed, nodding his head sagely and trying to hide his smirk behind Teddy’s bright blue hair.

“I see that smirk, don’t think I can’t,” Harry said, pointing his fork in the direction of his boys. Teddy giggled when Draco buried his face in Teddy’s hair. “See if you get anything special later.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to persuade you otherwise. You’ve told me I’m very talented that way,” Draco said as he peeked out from behind Teddy’s hair. He winked at him and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together at this point, Draco still managed to always excite him in a way no one else ever could.

“Teddy, as it happens I do have a special surprise planned for your birthday,” Harry said, changing the subject and drawing his toddler’s attention once again. Teddy’s expression was bright and excited and he squirmed around on Draco’s lap. Draco wrapped an arm around the wriggling boy to keep him from slipping off and falling.

“What is it, what is it?” Teddy asked excitedly. He clapped his small hands together.

“We’re going on a trip. Pack your bags, Teddy Bear, because we are taking you to Disney World!” Harry announced with a wide grin. Twin expressions of confusion were staring back at him from his boys. He frowned at them for a moment; it wasn’t quite the reaction he was hoping for.

“We’re going where?” Teddy asked at the same time Draco asked, “To _what_?”

“Disney World. It’s in the States — in Florida. It’s a really popular Muggle amusement park, but Hermione told me there’s wizarding sections,” Harry explained, glancing at Draco before turning his attention back on Teddy. “You know Mickey Mouse and Cinderella, buddy?”

Teddy nodded and excitement started to dawn on his face again. “We’re going to their house,” Harry explained. “There’s a big castle there where they live. Simba, too.”

Harry laughed at Teddy’s shriek of delight. He wiggled his small body out of Draco’s arms and melted to the floor in the way that only small children could. He stood quickly and tore out of the kitchen shouting _Disney World_ over and over at the top of his lungs. Draco and Harry stood to clear the dishes away. Draco flicked his wand and the washing spell started.

“Isn’t it always hot in Florida, Potter?” Draco asked with a tired, reluctant tone. He was frowning as he Levitated Teddy’s half-finished cup of juice to the counter.

“Can’t deal with a little heat, Malfoy?” Harry teased him suggestively, coming closer and pulling Draco close to him by his hips. Draco’s lips slowly curled into a smile as Harry brushed his nose along Draco’s jaw. Their lips met in a kiss that was easy and familiar, and yet it still made Harry’s toes curl. Their lips slid against each other slowly and Harry’s tongue darted out to lick Draco’s bottom lip. Draco’s arms wrapped around his waist and his hands explored up Harry’s back under his shirt. Harry hummed and squeezed Draco’s hips.

“ _Ewww_ , gross! Grown up stuff!” Teddy’s loud, indignant voice interrupted them, making them part from their kiss laughing. Draco pulled away and snuck in one last quick kiss against the corner of Harry’s mouth. Teddy dragged a satchel bag across the floor behind him. It was packed to the gills with his toys. His clothes were haphazardly hanging out of it from odd angles. He looked back and forth between them, jumping on the balls of his feet. “Are we leaving yet, or what?”

“Soon, Teddy, I promise,” Harry said, laughing. “We leave at the end of the week, okay?”

“I have to wait a whole week?” Teddy whinged. Harry nodded and Teddy dramatically dropped his head back on a groan. “Okay,” he sighed and shuffled out of the room.

“Merlin, I think he’s growing up to be even more dramatic than you were as a kid,” Harry commented. Draco swatted his arse and Harry grinned. Together they put the kitchen back to rights, sneaking in kisses and caresses.

*******

The Portkey office at the Ministry was absolutely bustling with local and international departures. People swarmed around them and Harry held on to Teddy’s hand tightly to keep him close; he didn’t want to lose him in the crowd. Teddy had a stuffed Pluto clutched under his arm and was looking around with wide eyes, taking in everything. After Harry got them checked in for their departure with the Portkey office’s welcome witch, they sat together on a bench to wait for their departure time.

“Are you sure an international Portkey was the best idea for his first time?” Draco leaned over to ask worriedly. Harry squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

“It will be fine,” he said. He hoisted Teddy up and held him close when the New York Portkey was called. The three of them walked over to the wizard holding up a beat up old trainer. He directed them to stand on a large, yellow circle painted on the floor. “Okay, little man, remember what we told you?”

Teddy nodded with a determined look on his face that made Harry smile. He caught Draco’s eye again and winked at him.

“Hold on tight to me and this smelly trainer, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Yeah!” Teddy agreed and latched his stubby, sticky little fingers onto the laces. Harry grinned at him and wound the other shoelace around Teddy’s wrist, just in case. He and Draco both held onto the tongue of the shoe and two witches crowded against them to hold onto the front of the shoe.

“London to New York Portkey for two o’clock, departing in one minute. Please remember to stay inside the designated circle, and hold on firmly to the Portkey for the duration of your travels. We wish you a safe journey,” said the wizard who had herded them into the circle. He continued to count down for the final thirty seconds. Harry could feel Teddy trembling with excitement as he felt the hook of magic catch him from behind his navel. The world spun around them as they were whisked away towards the States.

Just when Harry was worried his stomach wasn’t going to be able to handle the endless twirling any longer they began to slow as they approached New York’s Portkey terminal. Harry let out a heavy exhale of relief when his feet were back on solid ground again. Draco rubbed his hand in a small circle at the small of his back and picked up their bags.

“So, sproglet, what did you think?” Draco asked as they walked through the terminal. New York’s Portkey office was kept in a hidden section of JFK International Airport. Harry caught sight of several witches and wizards making their way towards signs that labeled corridors that led to the Muggle sections of the airport.

“That was wicked cool!” Teddy said reverently with bright eyes. Draco and Harry laughed. “Are we there yet? Where’s Disney World and Mickey?”

A woman passing by them smiled knowingly at the three of them and nodded to Harry. Draco pointed out the counter to direct them to their second Portkey that would take them from New York to Florida.

“Not yet, buddy, we have to take one more Portkey trip and _then_ we’ll be there, okay?” Harry explained as Draco walked up to the counter and asked for directions. He showed his documents and the wizard at the counter pointed him to a Portkey station further down the corridor.

“Domestic transfers section, it’s this next block of gates,” Draco said as he joined them again. Harry set Teddy down as they walked. The Portkey terminal at JFK was, if possible, even busier than London’s had been. There were wizards and witches everywhere. Teddy was mesmerized by everything he saw as they walked to their gate.

“Wow, what’s that?” Teddy pointed to a vendor cart as they passed, only for his attention to be snatched up by a witch coming towards them. “She has a big hat! Oh, look, that man over there has a dog! Wait — did we go back in time?” Teddy had caught sight of a large clock.

“Not really. Well, a little bit,” Draco explained. “It’s still the same time at home in London, but here in the States they are a little behind since they’re in a different part of the world. Come on, Teddy, this way,” Draco said as he took Teddy’s hand. He led him over to a snack trolley while Harry picked a bench for them to sit on. Harry heard their conversation about the ability to time travel and how time zones worked continue on. When they came back over, Teddy was laden with snacks. Harry and Draco both watched as Teddy pretended to feed his pretzels to his stuffed Pluto toy. They only had to wait twenty minutes before their final Portkey trip. This time Draco held onto Teddy tightly as they gathered around a bicycle basket with a group of elderly wizards.

When they arrived in Florida and made it outside into the sunshine, Harry watched as Draco eyed the palm tree leaves swaying in the slight breeze.

“I hope you’ve booked us somewhere nice to stay,” he commented.

“Only the best for you, light of my life,” Harry answered smartly. He caught Draco’s amused look before Teddy distracted him and tugged him over to examine the palm trees more closely. Harry’s heart fluttered happily in his chest as he watched his boys.

*******

“Here, I bought these when I booked the trip. We’ll all match,” Harry said as he handed Draco a hat with mouse ears. Draco stared at him and held the hat pinched in his delicate fingers.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Completely serious. There’s a matching shirt for you, too,” he said and handed over a baseball t-shirt with the Mickey insignia on it.

“Sweet Salazar,” Draco said balefully when he saw the shirt. He held it up and grimaced. “I’m only putting this on because I love you, Potter, I hope you understand that.”

“Of course,” Harry answered with a laugh. “You’re going to fit right in, Prince Charming.”

Draco rolled his eyes and finished packing a small bag with an extension charm to hold their things while they walked around the park. He took Teddy’s hand and they left their hotel room.

When they reached the gates of Magic Kingdom through a special Apparition point set up for wizarding guests Teddy’s eyes went comically large. His small face was slack in amazement as he looked around.

“Wow,” Teddy said breathlessly. People were streaming in from a ferryboat, from a Muggle car park, and from the famous monorail that ran over their heads. Wizarding families had popped in at the Apparition point in various states of wizards attempting Muggle fashions that made Teddy giggle. Even Draco was looking around with interest as they passed shops with intensely sweet smells and restaurants tucked away just off the main street. Teddy was excitedly pointing out things left and right, pausing every so often to examine the map they had picked up at the entrance.

Harry enjoyed watching his boys become charmed with the amusement park as they explored. They got Teddy a massive ice cream cone and a balloon while they strolled around meeting the characters. Teddy picked out a character signing book that had a charm on it that signaled to a witch or wizard dressed in character to leave a special signature for wizard children. When they took Teddy to meet Cinderella, he gave her a kiss on the cheek that made Harry and Draco grin. Teddy ran back over to them and buried his blushing face into Harry’s shirt.

Draco took great interest in the wizarding sections of the park. In particular, he enjoyed the Alice in Wonderland section and a wizarding café he found hidden behind a topiary bush. Harry left him to cool off in the shade while he took Teddy to ride Space Mountain.

When they met up again they all went on rides together. Teddy and Draco laughed at Harry for feeling dizzy and lightheaded after getting off of the teacups.

“Not quite the spry young thing you once were, huh?” Draco teased with an elbow to Harry’s side. Draco laced their fingers together and steered Harry over to a fountain to get some water.

“Oh hush, you twat. You didn’t even want to _try_ to go on Space Mountain — I survived that one,” Harry said.

“I don’t fancy being crammed into a Muggle-designed metal tube and shot around inside a cage in the dark. You’re the adventurous one in that respect.”

“Harry! Draco!” Teddy tugged at the hem of their shirts and pointed out Frontier land on the map. “I want to ride on Splash Mountain! Please?”

Draco reluctantly agreed after Teddy begged some more and promised that it wasn’t a roller coaster and there was no “scary stuff”. What Teddy failed to mention was that it was a log flume and was famous for it’s big drop at the end. Draco had clung desperately to Harry and had ended up drenched. Harry pulled Draco over to a wizarding pathway that led to the next park section so that he could dry Draco off with a spell.

“I can’t believe you got me onto that monstrosity,” Draco muttered darkly. Harry resolutely did not tell him that his drying charm made Draco’s hair poof up.

“See, they have ways to deal with this heat,” Harry said instead with a hearty laugh. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry before Teddy captured his attention again, pointing out the rides where they wouldn’t get wet.

“It’s actually difficult to tell which parts are Muggle and which are wizard. The whole park seems like it’s filled with magic,” Draco commented at one point in the day, late in the afternoon.

“Yeah. I like it, it’s very seamless,” Harry agreed and wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“Come on! Cinderella’s friend said we have to get a good spot for the parade so we can see her again!” Teddy urged, jumping up and down as they crossed the bridge to the square in front of the castle.

“We’re coming buddy. Slow down,” Harry said. The square was already crowded with people. Harry hoisted Teddy up onto his shoulders so he’d be able to see the parade and held Draco’s hand. Teddy shouted and pointed down the street, almost slipping from his perch from leaning over too far.

“Look, it’s starting!” Teddy said. Harry wrapped a hand around one of Teddy’s legs to steady him. There was music, singing, and dancing as each parade float went by. The crowd around them cheered and waved at characters. Teddy swayed side to side to the music. Draco leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Does this make you glad they put to rest that ridiculous notion of a Harry Potter themed amusement park at home?” Draco murmured. Harry groaned faintly under his breath.

“Christ, don’t remind me,” Harry said exasperatedly. Draco laughed and brushed his fingers lightly over Harry’s back.

After dark, they all held hands together and watched the fireworks show. And afterwards there was a second, special firework production that only the wizarding guests were able to see. Teddy was mesmerized by the dazzling light show, and it made Harry’s heart melt a bit at the sight.

“I actually really enjoyed our day, surprisingly,” Draco whispered as they walked out of the park, with Draco holding a sleeping Teddy.

“I’m glad you did,” Harry said. “What do you think, does Teddy like his birthday surprise?”

“You have doubts after his theatrics all day?” Draco asked wryly.

Harry Side-Along Apparated them all back to their hotel and together they tucked Teddy into bed. Draco rummaged through his things and came up with a chilled bottle of wine. He conjured two glasses and motioned for Harry to join him out on the balcony.

The balmy night air felt wonderful against Harry’s skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He turned to Draco, who offered him a glass of wine.

“You’re such a ponce, traveling with your own wine,” Harry teased.

“Yes, well, you’re the ponce sharing it with me, so I don’t think you have room to judge,” Draco said before drinking. “Mm, this is a nice one.”

“So, long day. Think you can manage three more?” Harry asked. There were more parks to explore. Harry was amazed at the way the park system was like its own little world tucked away from everything.

“I think I’ll survive. Though my likelihood of survival would increase twofold if you rubbed my feet,” Draco said, feigning a long-suffering sigh. Harry grinned and pinched his side.

“You’re such an arse,” Harry said, shaking his head. Draco smiled slowly. It was Harry’s favourite smile; he loved watching the way it pulled at the corners of Draco’s lips and grew into a wide stretch of pleasure.

“I’m the arse you love, though,” Draco said as he stepped closer to Harry. He took Harry’s glass and set both wine glasses down on the table.

“Hmm, you are at that,” Harry said faintly and wrapped Draco up in his arms. Draco shivered as a breeze blew past them. They closed the short distance between them and kissed languidly. Draco hummed into their kiss and sucked on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry pulled back to whisper against Draco’s lips. “Shower?”

“No, cast Disillusionment and let’s stay out here,” Draco said and quickly pressed their lips together again in a more heated kiss that sent tingles up and down Harry’s spine. He pressed his hips into Harry’s and Harry felt his growing excitement at the prospect of a clandestine rendezvous in the night. Harry flicked his wand easily and shrouded them in the darkness of their balcony. Draco sat down on the chair and reached for Harry.

“This really is the happiest place on Earth,” Harry murmured with a laugh as Draco pulled him down into his lap on the balcony chair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here for on [Livejournal for the author to see](http://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/17395.html). Authors & Artists will remain anonymous until reveals - posted after October 1, 2016


End file.
